Jouer avec le feu de la jalousie
by DjoDjoCute
Summary: Alors que les négociations sur le Brexit se poursuivent, Arthur, le représentant de l'Angleterre, se plaint de plus en plus de sa situation par rapport à sa relation de couple avec Francis, le représentant de la France. Il se sent de plus en plus mis à part et il n'arrive pas à le supporter ! Bref, Francis doit encore gérer une des fameuses crises de jalousie de son amant ! FrUk


**Mon troisième One-Shot. Parce qu'il n'y a rien de meilleur dans l'Univers qu'un Arthur jaloux! Hetalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya, le seul gars qui ait réussi à posséder presque tous les pays du monde! Eh! Il a réussi sa vie, ce mec!**

Jouer avec le feu de la jalousie

Arthur était furieux. Furieux envers quoi ? Envers tout. Envers ses frères, son pays, ses habitants, ses dirigeants, son idiot de fils de représentant des États-Unis, son épicier, son facteur, ses gros sourcils… Bref, on dirait que tout le mettait en colère, ces jours-ci. Peut-être était-il juste stressé et qu'il subissait juste une mauvaise passe ? Non, c'était plus que ça ! C'était juste que plus il y pensa, plus il eut l'impression que sa vie était foutue en l'air. Et on dirait que le dénominateur commun à tous ses problèmes portait le nom de Francis Bonnefoy, alias la nation de France ou plutôt Stupid Frog comme il préfèrait l'appeler.

Ho ! Bien sûr ! Ce n'était pas qu'il le haïssait ! Au contraire, peu importe combien le Français pouvait se montrer chiant, il l'aimait comme un fou ! Et ce, depuis qu'il avait pris soin de lui après la conquête normande. Qu'on l'accuse de souffrir du syndrome de Stockholm en ayant développé de l'affection pour son envahisseur, mais il avait su se montrer si gentil et patient envers lui malgré qu'il se montrait difficile et turbulent. Après des années de solitude, de négligence et d'abus de la part de ses frères et des vikings, comment ne pas succomber quand enfin quelqu'un daignait lui témoigner de l'affection ?

Mais après, tout sembla mal aller. Aussitôt qu'il avait atteint l'âge adulte, Francis avait commencé à se désintéresser de lui. Lui qui avait attendu si patiemment de le rattraper en maturité afin de pouvoir enfin le séduire dans les règles l'avait très mal pris. À cela, fallait-il ajouter les nombreuses disputes entre leurs deux pays. Et quand ce dernier avait osé faire une alliance avec Écosse contre lui…

Non ! Il ne voulait pas l'accepter ! C'était avec lui et lui seul qu'il était supposé faire cette alliance, pas son andouille de frère contre qui Francis l'avait toujours protégé. Alors, ce dernier se défendait en clamant que c'était une décision de leurs dirigeants. Mais il avait fait la sourde oreille, trop contrarié !

Lorsque la guerre de cent ans avait éclaté, il s'était fait un serment. D'abord, il allait soumettre cet enquiquineur d'Écossais puis allait enfin disposer du Français à sa guise en l'unissant à lui par la force s'il le fallait. Il y était pratiquement parvenu, si ce n'avait été d'une certaine Jeanne… Hum ! Il valait mieux ne pas remettre ce sujet sur le tapis.

Disons qu'après ceci, il avait dû attendre longtemps et se montrer persévérant pour reconquérir la confiance et l'amour de Francis. Il se remémora avec délice ses chauds souvenirs de sa période pirate. Ho ! Comme il était facile de faire capituler la belle nation qu'il capturait et enchaînait dans sa cabine, tout démuni face à son charme de rebelle terrifiant des mers. Encore aujourd'hui, Francis aimait chercher des excuses pour le convaincre de revêtir à nouveau son uniforme de capitaine pour pimenter leur vie sexuelle.

Et puis, il y avait eu les jumeaux, Amérique et Canada. En dépit des querelles bilatérales entre leurs peuples qui faisaient souvent obstacle, ils avaient réussi à fonder une vie de famille… Jusqu'à ce que tout dégringola avec la guerre de sept ans, la révolution américaine, la révolution française puis les guerres napoléoniennes. Toutes les émotions de cette période avaient été intenses sans vouloir entrer davantage dans les détails. Tout ce dont la nation anglaise pouvait affirmer était qu'il avait été heureux de parvenir enfin à une paix durable avec son ancien rival à la suite de cet infernal chaos.

Ho ! Oui ! Il se souvint trop bien de cette période merveilleuse. Celle de l'Empire britannique où il avait mis le monde entier à sa merci, y compris Stupid Frog. En effet, leur couple s'en était que renforcer pendant cette ère glorieuse de la Pax Britannica. Il atteignit l'apothéose lors de la signature de l'Entente Cordiale. Ah ! Enfin ! Il était allié avec son bel amour en plus d'être la nation la plus puissante sur Terre. Sa vie n'aurait pas pu être plus parfaite (à part peut-être de voir Francis faire partie de son empire mais il se ferait défoncer solidement juste à suggérer l'idée).

Et puis vint les guerres mondiales, enfin surtout la deuxième. Car ce fut là que les choses se sont mises à jouer contre lui. Pourtant, tout allait bien ! Enfin presque. Ce crétin d'Allemagne avait osé envahir ce qui lui appartenait de plein droit ! Inacceptable ! Mais il y avait un autre détail qui le dérangeait. Et ce détail s'appelait Charles de Gaulle.

Son problème avec cet homme fut qu'il méprisait tout ce qui était anglais et, donc, lui compris. Sachant que c'était une chose loin d'être inhabituelle chez le peuple de France, il l'aurait bien toléré. Mais voilà, Francis lui faisait confiance et l'écoutait aveuglément. Alors pendant quatre ans, il était obligé d'endurer cet arrogant anglophobe et de devoir contrer toutes ses tentatives de laver le cerveau de son amant. Car oui, il était clair que cet homme-là ne supportait pas l'idée que son pays ait une relation avec une nation qu'il détestait et qu'il complotait pour les faire séparer.

Ho ! Bien sûr, Francis lui avait dit qu'il exagérait et qu'il ne devait pas s'en faire. Foutaises ! Il pouvait voir à des kilomètres les intentions malveillantes de cet homme sournois à son égard. Car oui, il sentait qu'un truc allait mal tourner.

Et il avait vu juste ! Ce salaud brigua la présidence de la République française et eut carte blanche pour ruiner sa vie à sa guise ! D'abord, comble de l'horreur, celui-ci créa une amitié avec l'Allemagne, ce même pays qui seulement vingt ans auparavant était leur ennemi juré en Europe. C'était quoi comme connerie ?! Bon ! D'accord, c'est vrai que pour le bien de la paix mondiale, c'était probablement un geste nécessaire. Mais là, il eut carrément l'impression que l'Allemagne se rapprochait trop de la France (diplomatiquement, on s'entend, sexuellement, il avait bien fait comprendre aux autres que c'était chasse gardée!). C'était louche. Et malencontreusement, ses peurs étaient fondées.

D'abord, il y eut cette connerie d'Union Européenne dont la construction devait se faire par le couple…franco-allemand ?! Temps mort ! C'était quoi cette histoire de couple ? Jamais dans l'histoire on avait utilisé un tel terme conjugal pour décrire une relation bilatérale. Ho ! Il s'agissait sûrement d'un sale coup du président de Gaulle pour lui pourrir l'existence. Et Francis, lui, s'en moquait, disant que ce n'était rien du tout, qu'il n'avait pas de souci à se faire, qu'Allemagne était en couple avec Italie de toute façon.

Ah ! Ouais ! Donc, qu'il explique pourquoi il avait reçu un véto contre son entrée à l'Union mais pas Italie ?! Lui qui avait été habitué pendant le siècle dernier à diriger le monde ne supportait pas cette insulte. Surtout quand on essayait de se mettre au travers de son chemin entre lui et son Stupid Frog à lui et à lui seul ! Là, cette fois-ci, Francis s'était senti à court d'argument devant cette nouvelle crise de jalousie. Car vint un moment où même lui ne pouvait renier le sentiment anti-anglophone de son dirigeant. Le pays de l'amour dut faire étalage de tout son talent en matière de câlins et d'enroulement entre deux corps pour pouvoir le calmer un peu.

Mais cela ne fut jamais suffisant. Même après son intégration, il devait fumer des deux oreilles à voir Allemagne et France diriger le continent ensemble tandis que lui, qui avait pratiquement le même statut qu'eux deux en tant que puissance mondiale, était relégué au rang de mouton noir de l'Europe. Eh ! Il n'était pas pour dire oui à toutes leurs idées connes ! Qu'ils essaient de le forcer à changer sa monnaie et le « petit lapin » allait vite se transformer en lion ! Ho ! Ajoutons à cela le fait qu'il ait perdu son empire et qu'il avait dû, avec horreur, laisser le titre de première puissance à son fils Alfred qui n'avait toujours pas la maturité pour assumer une telle fonction. Il n'y avait qu'à regarder son président actuel ! Quel fou à lier !

Et maintenant, son peuple en avait eu ras-le-bol de se laisser mener par l'Europe et avait voté oui pour le Brexit. Cette décision l'avait autant divisé que ses propres électeurs mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. D'un côté, il était heureux de retrouver un peu de liberté car il refusait de se laisser prendre en laisse par ce foutu bouffeur de saucisse prénommé Ludwig. Personne ne disait quoi faire à l'Angleterre qui a régné sur le quart de la planète !

Mais d'un autre côté, il s'isolait de plus en plus. Bon ! Si on regardait la situation de Norvège, Islande et Suisse, il voyait qu'on pouvait bien se débrouiller sans Bruxelles, mais il laissait le terrain libre à Allemagne de se rapprocher de SON Francis !

Il devenait rouge rien qu'à y penser ! C'était une anomalie historique ! C'était avec lui qu'il aurait dû diriger l'Europe ! C'était lui qui avait été son allié et son sauveur pendant les deux guerres mondiales. C'étaient eux les parents d'Amérique et qui étaient donc plus en mesure de contenir cette nation turbulente. Comment cet emmerdeur allemand qui avait fait la guerre à son voisin à trois reprises, avait tenté de l'envahir, s'était vautré à moitié dans le communisme pendant la guerre froide avait-il pu s'en sortir en recevant une telle prospérité économique et de telles faveurs diplomatiques ?! C'était carrément injuste !

Stupid Frog était une nation fidèle mais tout de même volatile. Il se devait de garder un œil sur lui. De lui rappeler à qui il appartenait et de ne surtout pas faire de bêtise ou bien sa vengeance sera terrible. Ho ! Il se mit à sourire en pensant à toutes les «punitions» dont la nation française s'était retrouvée victime par le passé. Mais il secoua vite la tête pour ne pas trop s'égarer dans ces idées perverses.

Ce fut à ce moment que, tranquillement assis à son bureau du parlement, Arthur reçut la visite de son amant qui entra comme à son habitude sans ouvrir la porte ! Francis, mine de rien, vêtu d'une élégante chemise blanche avec des pantalons noirs, se rapprocha tout sourire de son bien-aimé.

–Arthur ! Tu m'as manqué ! dit-il en se précipitant sur lui pour l'embrasser.

Pris de court par ce baiser, il rompit le geste affectif pour regarder son ancien rival dans les yeux et lui répondit :

–Francis ! Combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne jamais venir à l'improviste à mon parlement ?! Non ! Combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne jamais venir tout court à mon parlement parce que ton manque de retenue et de décence est embarrassant pour mes députés et pour moi-même ?!

–Ah ! Tu n'es pas drôle quand tu revêts ton habit de «gentleman» !

–Et toi, tu me fais rire à renier ton statut de pays de naissance de l'Étiquette et des bonnes manières ! Bon ! Maintenant, tu vas arrêter de faire l'idiot, tout de suite rentrer chez moi et attendre que j'aie fini de travailler.

–Ho ! Non ! Mon petit lapin ! Maintenant que je suis ici, je reste. Et puis, je suis certain que tu as encore oublié de prendre ton thé, débordé et insouciant comme tu es. Et tu es toujours grognon quand tu n'as pas eu ton thé, donc, laisse ton ancien grand frère France s'occuper de toi !

Il se mit à grogner. Stupid Frog qui refusait d'obéir comme toujours. Mais il ne protesta pas car, même s'il ne l'admettra jamais, Arthur aimait quand il venait prendre soin de lui après une dure semaine de travail. Ainsi, l'aîné manipula le set de thé qui était toujours à disposition sur une table dans la pièce (car oui, l'Anglais est à ce point fou du thé, fidèle au cliché).

Il apporta la tasse bien chaude à son amant qui l'accepta avec un timide «merci». Puis, celui-ci alla derrière son siège pour entamer un message des épaules. Pris par surprise, le Britannique s'écria :

–Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!

–Relaxe, je décide simplement de te masser un peu les épaules pour que tu te détendes.

Comment pouvait-il se détendre et se concentrer quand il avait des mains sur lui faisant des trucs formidables au point d'évoquer en lui des idées qui s'éloignèrent totalement de son travail ? C'est alors que l'autre ajouta :

–Sincèrement, je te trouve trop tendu, ces derniers temps. Ce n'est pas bon pour ta santé. Tu m'inquiètes. Je pense que tu travailles trop.

–C'est plutôt toi qui ne travailles pas assez ! Toi avec tes trente-cinq heures par semaine et tes nombreuses vacances. Ton économie peut bien mal aller !

–Mon très cher Arthur ! Tu oublies que mon pays demeure l'un des plus productifs d'Europe, loin devant toi. Donc, je pense que tu devrais vraiment relâcher un peu et prendre plus de bon temps.

–Par bon temps, tu veux dire que je m'attarde un peu plus à réchauffer tes fesses ?

–Ho ! Oui ! Tu as tout compris ! dit-il en l'enlaçant autour du cou par derrière.

Sale pervers avec sa tendance à le serrer jusqu'à l'étouffer ! Et il ne s'inclina pas devant une telle tendresse, se forçant à garder ses priorités à l'esprit. Il se libéra de l'étreinte et s'exclama :

–Désolé, mais je dois m'occuper de ce dossier. Cela concerne cet idiot d'Amérique ! Maintenant qu'il a un président un peu trop maboule, je dois lui enseigner comment réparer les morceaux au niveau des relations internationales. Il faut qu'il grandisse et qu'il arrête de jouer aux héros sinon cela va mal aller pour lui.

–Ho ! Après toutes ces années, tu te soucies encore de ton fils. Hon ! Hon !

–La ferme ! Je ne fais que mon devoir en tant que père et ex-première puissance mondiale beaucoup plus expérimentée ! Bon sang ! Comment un tel idiot a pu se retrouver avec autant de pouvoir ? C'en est dangereux !

–D'où l'idée de bâtir l'Union européenne pour le contrebalancer sur l'échiquier mondial, ajouta Francis sur un ton de reproche.

Arthur se mit à pester intérieurement. Une autre chose qu'il avait omis de mentionner était le fait que Stupid Frog avait toujours été contre lui lors des désaccords qui l'impliquaient lors des réunions de l'Union européenne. Et c'était probablement la pire partie de sa torture. Celle de voir Francis se liguer contre lui en prenant partie pour les autres nations et SURTOUT avec Allemagne. Après chaque discorde monumentale où il devait se défendre devant une armée d'emmerdeurs professionnels, le Français ne manquait pas une occasion pour aller le surprendre dans sa chambre et bondir telle une grenouille dans son lit. Et là, il l'attaquait à coup de baiser et de caresse pour se faire pardonner. Il protestait à chaque fois, mais finissait toujours par céder en jurant de se venger le lendemain (ce qu'il ne fit jamais).

Mais là, maintenant qu'il quittait, les choses étaient un peu plus tendues. Et Francis ne manquait jamais une occasion de lui souligner sa déception car même s'il s'agissait du choix de son peuple, Arthur n'avait jamais personnellement caché son aversion pour l'Union Européenne.

Ah ! Sérieusement, fallait-il vraiment qu'il rediscute de ça ? C'était déjà assez épuisant toutes ces réunions de négociation ! Il n'avait point envie d'entendre de nouveau les jugements à son encontre surtout dans les moments où il avait son Francis à lui en toute exclusivité, sans Allemagne, Écosse, Espagne ou quiconque d'autre qui puisse lui voler l'attention de son jouet personnel ! Ainsi, il lui répondit d'un ton grincheux :

–Hors de question que tu me casses les oreilles avec ça ! Ho ! Et puis, c'est de ta faute ! Si toi et tes dirigeants ne vous étiez pas montrés aussi chiants envers mon peuple pendant ces dernières années, rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé !

–Ah ! Mon petit lapin, toujours aussi susceptible ! Incapable de prendre des reproches !

–Je ne suis pas ton lapin ! Et il y a une différence entre des « reproches » et un abus d'attaques. Quand as-tu déjà pris ma défense ou mon côté pendant une prise de décision surtout quand tu savais que j'avais raison ?

Francis se mit à soupirer. Il comprit que l'Arthur en mode jalousie était de retour. D'habitude, il aimait le taquiner là-dessus car sa colère le rendait trop adorable et irrésistible. Mais là, cela devenait de plus en excessif. Dans le genre que s'il ne prenait pas ses sentiments au sérieux, tout risquait de mal aller pour leur couple. Car Arthur pouvait se montrer intense quand il boudait !

Ainsi, il se rapprocha de lui doucement et lui prit délicatement le bras gauche posé sur l'accoudoir de sa chaise. Sur un ton prudent, il lui dit :

–Tu es encore fâché parce que ma relation diplomatique avec Allemagne est plus importante que celle avec toi ?

Il fut soudainement coupé par un claquement de poing apposé brutalement sur le bureau qui résonna dans toute la pièce. Ouch ! Ce n'était peut-être pas la bonne chose à dire.

Arthur brûlait intérieurement comme un volcan sur le bord de l'éruption. C'était que ce rustre ne niait rien en plus ! Pourtant, avait-il seulement conscience de combien longtemps il avait rêvé de pouvoir travailler côte à côte aussi étroitement sur la scène internationale que ce soit en tant que membres d'une même union politique ou par une forte alliance. Il en avait rêvé depuis son enfance ! Et voilà qu'il devait supporter de voir un autre prendre la place qu'il avait si ardemment convoitée ! À chaque fois qu'il voyait un duo chancelier allemand-président français durant un évènement mondial, il voulait défoncer un mur.

Ho ! Bien sûr, Francis n'y faisait guère attention. Facile pour lui, ce n'était pas lui qui se voyait rejeté par les autres, surtout par ses propres nations internes. Car oui, en raison du Brexit, il se faisait en plus chier par Écosse, Pays de Galles et Irlande (qui avait préservé la représentation de l'Irlande du Nord) à maintes reprises ! Et l'argument de « c'est ce qui se passe réellement dans la chambre à coucher qui compte » ne le touchait pas d'un iota ! Son égo était si surdimensionné qu'il avait le besoin d'illustrer au monde entier que le Français était rien qu'à lui. Que quiconque tenterait de l'approcher de trop près subirait une bonne quantité de sortilèges !

Francis, de son côté, tenta une autre approche. Il fallait l'apaiser au plus vite :

–Ho ! Arthur, même si cela n'en a pas l'air, je me dispute beaucoup plus souvent avec Allemagne que les gens le pensent. N'oublie pas que ce n'est pas une amitié que j'ai souhaitée, mais seulement une que j'entretiens par stricte nécessité. Personne ne peut te remplacer. Et si je me dispute également avec toi, c'est parce que c'est une sorte d'habitude. Comme tu le sais, notre couple ne serait pas le même sans nos petits conflits ! Et c'est pour cela que je suis triste que tu quittes l'Union parce que tu vas sincèrement me manquer.

Et il rapprocha son visage qu'il déposa sur l'épaule de l'Anglais. Il se mit alors à humer son odeur tout en chatouillant la peau de son cou avec son nez. Mais l'autre reconnut que trop bien cette stratégie séductrice. Il n'allait plus se faire avoir. Ainsi, il se leva de son siège pour se libérer de l'emprise de son amant. Il se tourna vers lui et lui dit :

–Ne pense pas que je ne reconnais pas ton petit manège. Tu vas encore prendre la fuite à la française en te collant à moi et en me traînant de force dans tes draps comme le pervers que tu es !

–De force ? Mais à entendre tes beaux cris, je n'ai jamais eu l'impression que tu t'en plaignais.

–La ferme ! Cette fois-ci, on va avoir cette conversation jusqu'au bout !

Là, ce fut au tour de Francis d'être exaspéré. Il lui demanda alors :

–Mais de quoi veux-tu qu'on discute ? Ton peuple a choisi de se séparer, on n'y peut rien. Je ne peux pas non plus modifier mes relations politiques intergouvernementales pour ton bon plaisir. Alors que veux-tu que je fasse à part te témoigner mon amour sincère ?

–Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est que tu aies un peu plus de considération envers mes sentiments. Bon sang ! Tu réagirais comment si je me baladais avec un autre homme et qu'ensemble, on s'opposait constamment à toi ?!

–Pff ! Personne n'est aussi jaloux et possessif que toi ! Des fois, tu me saoules avec tes crises d'hystérie. Allemagne, lui au moins, se montre beaucoup plus mature lors des réunions.

Silence de mort… Oups ! Arthur le fixait désormais avec des yeux de requin. Francis avala sa salive. Mais qu'est-ce lui avait pris ? Faire ce genre de déclaration équivalait à mettre le pied sur une mine anti-personnel ! Maintenant, il savait qu'il était cuit et que plus rien ne pouvait le sauver…à part s'il se retirait sur le champ !

–Hum ! Je pense que je vais rentrer à la maison pour préparer le dîner. Après tout, tu as encore beaucoup de travail et je ne voudrais pas te retarder davantage.

Et il se précipita à toute vitesse vers la porte de sortie…dont la poignée ne voulait pas tourner. Et pourtant, cette porte ne pouvait pas se verrouiller de l'intérieur. À moins… Il se tourna doucement pour faire face à un Arthur qui affichait un immense sourire, les bras croisés. Ceci confirma ce qu'il pensait. Ce dernier avait utilisé la magie pour les enfermer tous les deux. Ho ! Cela allait mal ! Il ouvrit la bouche mais le magicien le coupa net :

–N'essaie pas de crier, j'ai insonorisé la pièce. Et maintenant, je tiens à poursuivre cette conversation.

La situation allait vraiment mal pour le français. Quand le perfide Albion se mettait à utiliser la magie, c'est qu'il avait un plan derrière la tête. Francis, avec un rire effrayé, lui dit :

–Arthur chéri, tu sais quand je t'ai dit que je ne t'aimais pas en version gentleman, je blaguais. En fait, je l'aime tellement que j'aimerais le revoir.

–Trop tard. Et puis, tu as dit que j'étais trop tendu, ces temps-ci ! Et devoir me tenir en société est parfois trop épuisant, donc, autant me laisser aller !

Rien de plus flippant qu'un Britannique qui développe un sens de l'humour. Francis savait qu'il marchait sur des braises chaudes. Car en-dehors du gentleman, toutes les autres personnalités d'Arthur étaient le plus souvent dominatrices et possessives. D'habitude, il aimait les voir émerger, mais là, il sentit que cela allait être plus douloureux que plaisant. La seule bonne nouvelle, c'était qu'il n'avait pas réveillé le pirate. C'était une mince bonne nouvelle !

Arthur se mit à approcher et Francis fut pris de peur. Il ne pouvait pas s'évader. Et même s'il le pouvait, le faire ne ferait qu'empirer l'état de l'Anglais, donc à éviter. La nation insulaire dit en s'approchant :

–J'ai réfléchi dernièrement. Je me suis dit que maintenant que j'allais quitter l'Union Européenne, il faudrait que je trouve un moyen de te garder au pas. Car si je ne suis plus là, qui va t'empêcher de commettre des bêtises ?

La nation continentale aurait voulu lui répondre qu'il était plus vieux que lui et donc, qu'il n'avait pas besoin qu'on le surveille, mais la prudence l'obligeait à se taire. Arthur se frotta finalement à sa poitrine, faisant reculer le Français qui se retrouva pris entre son amant déchaîné et la porte verrouillée. Et une telle proximité mêlée au sentiment de danger fit grimper son excitation malgré lui. Foutues hormones !

Arthur, confiant et en parfait contrôle, avança sa bouche vers l'oreille de son amour en lui susurrant sensuellement :

–Et puis, comme tu l'as dit toi-même, je risque de te manquer. Et je ne voudrais pas passer pour un partenaire qui te néglige, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, toi, le pays de l'amour, a besoin d'attention plus que quiconque. Par conséquent, compte sur moi pour qu'à l'avenir, chaque fois que tu iras aux réunions européennes, jamais tu n'oublieras à qui tu appartiens, en dépit de mon absence.

Dieu du ciel ! se dit Francis. L'effet qu'Arthur imposa sur sa libido ! Sa respiration et ses battements cardiaques s'accélérèrent exponentiellement. Il avait chaud ! Conscient de son pouvoir érotique, Arthur se replaça vis-à-vis de lui, souriant comme un prédateur dévorant sa proie du regard. Et il ajouta :

–Mais avant tout, je vais devoir te punir ! Pour toutes les fois où tu m'as provoqué en te joignant aux autres nations européennes contre moi. Et des fois, il y en a eu…beaucoup !

Et il se jeta violemment sur les lèvres de son amant tout en empoignant de ses mains fermes les hanches de ce dernier pour le garder en place contre lui. Francis n'eut d'autres choix que de s'accrocher au dos de son assaillant et de subir ses hostilités.

Nul besoin d'ajouter que jamais le travail ne fut complété ce jour-là.

 _Quelques jours plus tard_

Ouch ! C'était difficile pour Francis de s'assoir à la table pour la pause-repas alors qu'il accueillait Allemagne chez lui pour discuter du Brexit. Il fallait dire qu'Arthur n'y était pas allé de main morte durant leur fin de semaine ensemble. Il a dû trouver une bonne excuse pour expliquer ses boitements à ses employés car les effets secondaires se faisaient encore ressentir.

Mais il ne s'en plaignit pas trop. Car cela en avait trop valu la peine. Car s'il aimait être sur le dessus la plupart du temps, rien ne pouvait battre la sensation de se faire prendre par un Arthur au tempérament explosif. Bien sûr, il devait veiller à ce que cela ne se produise pas trop souvent, sinon ses fesses en deviendraient sévèrement abimées et il avait quand même besoin de son romantisme quotidien. Toutefois, avoir un Arthur sur la crise de nerfs à l'occasion était vraiment un délice divin dans sa vie de couple.

Eh ! Oui ! Il faisait toujours exprès de faire tourner en bourrique son cher petit lapin adoré. Car la jalousie et la possessivité de ce dernier sont beaucoup trop légendaires ! Il ne savait jamais qu'est-ce qui pouvait en ressortir. Et quoi de mieux que de se faire surprendre même si cela pouvait s'avérer parfois dangereux ? Enfin, dangereux n'était qu'une façon de parler. Il n'y avait jamais vraiment de danger ! Ses «punitions» n'étaient plutôt que des incitatifs à recommencer et à en remettre davantage !

Ho ! Que son Arthur serait furieux s'il apprenait que sa charmante grenouille prenait tout cela comme un jeu. Mais il n'en ressentit aucune culpabilité. Car du moment qu'il demeurait fidèle, tout allait bien, non ?

Mais c'est alors qu'il croqua dans un de ses pains…qu'il recracha aussitôt ! Mais qu'est-ce que… ?

–Francis, tout va bien ? demanda Allemagne, face à lui.

–Oui, c'est juste que le pain a un drôle de goût.

–Vraiment ? Je le trouve délicieux, moi.

Francis a du mal à trouver un pain aussi salé délicieux ! Ce n'était pas le genre à son cuisinier de manquer une recette aussi basique ! Il décida de prendre un morceau de fromage…même sensation de dégoût ! Mais il y avait un truc bizarre. Cela n'avait pas du tout le goût du fromage. En fait, cela lui rappelait quand…Arthur l'avait forcé à manger sa nourriture parce qu'il était malade et cloué au lit ! Non, ne lui dîtes pas que…

Il prit alors une de ses cuisses de grenouille et mordit dedans. Cela goûtait comme le Roast Beef ! En colère, il cria tout haut :

–ARTHUR !

…

Ailleurs en Angleterre, Arthur Kirkland afficha un sourire de maniaque, debout au milieu de son pentacle. Il venait de lancer un sort pour que, chaque fois que Francis participera à une activité de l'Union européenne, la nourriture qu'il mange prenne le goût de celle de sa cuisine.

Cela lui fera comprendre que lorsqu'on joue avec sa jalousie, on joue définitivement avec le feu !

 **Terminé. Merci beaucoup de m'avoir lu. Les commentaires sont très appréciés lorsqu'une histoire a plu. Sinon, à une prochaine fois !**


End file.
